transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
A Very Mysterious Executioner
The GREAT ARENA! Home to games, contests, and cold. heartless executions! There are three mechs kneeling in the center of the arena with sacks over their heads. Spinister is standing nearby with Singe, who stretches a bit, getting impatient. "The sooner Rumble is here with that recording equipment, the sooner these worthless empties die and I can get back to my stories." Spinister gives him a look, which prompts a defensive "I may not be on Nebulos, but I still appreciate our soap operas, Decepticon." A gumby drone appears at the top of the stairs, then turns in a most precise fashion. It holds a tape recorder that's TOTALLY not Soundwave checking up on these -Master types. It's actually a bit more purple than Soundwave anyway. The drone steps down to the landing where Spinister and his goons are. It then turns on its heels to face him. As soon as its completed, the drone's payload compartment opens up. Springing out of the holster is the King of the Tapes himself, Rumble! The blue cassettecon lands before Spinister with authority. "Hey! Why'd you make me come all the way out here anyways?" He looks over at one of the gumby Seekers sitting right in front of him, "What're you looking at?" Rumble accuses. He then takes the Seeker's enerbit snacks, "Gimme dat!" then gestures to the totally legit tape recorder. "Wait, you said you wanted lisnen stuff, not watchin stuff, right?" Singe sighs as Rumble makes his grand entrance. "Such buffoonery..." he mutters as Rumble bullies the Seeker. When the Cassetticon makes his inquiery, Singe runs his hands through his (glorious) hair with a sigh. "No, Rumble. We specifically requested you provide, as you say, 'watchin stuff.'" He pauses and shakes off whatever he was going to say next. "Never mind. We've brought along a camera. We would love for you to film and provide your lovely way with words to commentate." Rumble eats an enerbit as he barely pays attention. "Huh, wassat?" He throws down his snack, spilling the triangle shaped pieces on the ground. Petrolrats are going to have a good day with this. He gestures towards Singe, "Nobody nohow calls Rumble a Suchbuffoon!" His arms shift into his dangerous piledrivers. Everyone nearby suddenly all develop the urge to innocently get up and away before the blue one loses his temper. Fortunately, Spinister's question distracts him, "You want me to film stuff? Slag, this sucks. I was hopin to tear up some Bots or somefin." He scowls, then hops up on the landing's ledge. Rumble takes the soundwa..er tape recorder, then shifts its mode...into a video camera. Maybe it really wasn't Soundwave after all. "I got it, I got it. So whats dis for anyway?" Singe smiles as Spinister walks towards the three figures kneeling in the center of the arena. "Oh I think you'll quite enjoy this, Rumble. y friend Hairsplitter up there..." He gestures to the derelict press box. Hairsplitter is standing up top, watching... "Is going to make the heads of these rebels explode. And then we're going to broadcast it all over the Cybernet." Spinister pulls the hoods off of each Crystal Sentinel: Rocklord, Bravestarr, and Mask. Rumble hops forward closer to the Targetmaster. His visor style face seems opaque for a moment before he cracks a lopsided smile, "It'd be more fun if they was free, but yeah that'd be AC-Cool. Have dem Bots all leakin wiper fluid seein these guys all blown up." He hoists the camera, then glances aside at Singe. His eyes would narrow if they could. "Hold on, lemme fix dis thing." He looks down into the camera... Rumble appears on a holovid frequency, only he's upside down as if he's looking into the camera, "Dis thing's working right?" The view flips over showing some of the Crystal Sentinels, prostrate in some sort of arena. The camera pans up to Spinister. Rumble says aloud, "And dis guy is gonna shoot em from that far?" The camera spins, then shows the press box, where Hairsplitter is being zoomed in on. "Tough shot to shoot em in the head. Heh heh" Spinister transforms, and helicopters up to the press box, touching down in robot mode. Hairsplitter transforms into his sniper rifle mode. It's a hell of a distance: a very impressive shot to make. Singe flits over to the three bound mechs, waving to the camera. "Hello, Cybertron! I'd like you to meet some very special friends of mine: three of my favorite Crystal Sentinels!" Singe grasps the jaw of the nearest one, who struggles to no avail, and works his mouth like a talking puppet. "Hi I'm Bravestarr, and these are my equally worthless friends Rocklord and Mask!" Singe laughs, continuing his scene. "And why are you here today, Bravestarr?" "Because I betrayed my planet and race, and most of all my glorious Empire!" "Is that all?" "I'm also a coward and a waste of energon!" Rumble snorts a laugh, shaking the camera. His laugh is a bit grating, "Ehheheheheh. Yeah!" He zooms in on Bravestarr, "Yeah, waste of energon! Look, he's got one of them Sweep mustaches." Rumble steps forward and gets real close, then pulls on it, ripping a piece off. He laughs again then steps back. "Okay do this ting already, I'm getting bored." He looks back over the others, "Wait, where's dat fourth one...wassit Jem or somethin?" Rumble says, "'s camera zooms out to helicopter Spinister, "Hello, Cybertron! I'd like you to meet some very special friends of mine: three of my favorite Crystal Sentinels!" The camera spins way too fast, then refocuses, where Singe starts humiliating one of the Sentinels, Bravestarr, by pretending to make him talk "Hi I'm Bravestarr, and these are my equally worthless friends Rocklord and Mask!" Singe laughs, continuing his scene. "And why are you here today, Bravestarr?" "Because I betrayed my planet and race, and most of all my glorious Empire!" "Is that all?" "I'm also a coward and a waste of energon!" Rumble laughs, "Ehheheheheh. Yeah!" The camera goes in fuzzy, but when it refocuses, it looks as if Rumble ripped part of the mustache off of Bravestarr, then the camera eagerly looks back up to the press box where sniper rifle Hairsplitter awaits. "Wait, where's dat fourth one...wassit Jem or somethin?"" Singe frowns. "Where...Where is the fourth one?" Off in the distance, Jem is making a run for it. Singe scowls. "Scrap! This is outrageous! Spinister!" On the press box, Spinister spots the escaping prisoner and squeezes the trigger. There is a puff of orange smoke coming off of the femme rebel's face, and then she crumples to the ground. Rumble turns the camera to show a pink Femme with big earrings and some sparkling thing about her making a run for it. The camera gets all shaky as Rumble follows the view. The hissing sound of a sniper rifle goes off, orange smoke emits from Jem's faceplate before she falls. The cameracon runs up to the body, "Issat glitter?" He waves his hands around collecting a bit of it. The camera zooms in on his hand, glittering energon dust of some sort. "Dats weird." The camera returns to Spinister, "Hey, I think the Bots ain't likin the show." The view goes to Bravestarr, "Wait...let's not shoot dis one yet." The camera fuzzes out, then it shows Bravestarr with a blindfold. Rumble looks into the camera with a grin, "Can we go after dat Visionary guy too?" Singe smiles at the prisoners. "Your friend...She just died a very shameful death. You're about to join her." He steps away, looking up to Spinister. Suddenly, Mask's head explodes in a fireball of sparks and energon, splattering against his remaining comrades. There's a long moment, and Rocklord falls backwards, the back of his neck exploding outward. Smiling, Singe looks up to check in with Spinister through whatever weird connection they have, and nods. "Ravage, Spinister is satisfied with his targetting system tests. The mustached one is yours." Rumble says, "Hey Spinister. Dis Femme, she says...she says "She'll shoot a hunred Sentinels for every Cepticon you kill....Wait." Upside down Rumble appears again, "What?" The camera rights in time to see Rocklord and Mask get bullseyed. "Holy nuts and bolts, did you see dat? His head was all spluuutt!" Singe calls down to Rumble "Ravage, Spinister is satisfied with his targetting system tests. The mustached one is yours." %R%R Nothing happens.%R%R Nothing happens.%R%R "Ravage is here?" Singe gestures at the cameracon, "Hey! My name is Rumble. Dats it, you're gettin the hammers!" The camera starts cutting out as earthquakes start hitting the arena, and scuffling starts to occur as Rumble goes to beat down Singe for his insolence!" Singe's eyes go wide as Rumble charges, an flits into the air, flames pouring out of his eyes in shocked anger. "Not me, you idiot! I was attempting to REWARD you with the life of this final rebel! At least I didn't call you Frenzy!" Rumble fumes, "At least Frenzy's got hammers!" He slams into the ground, "I'll send ya a tumble!" The ground shakes. "Make yer walls crumble!" The ground splits open, causing large jagged pieces of Cybertron's crust to come upward. He strikes at the ground again. "Da Name is Rumble!" He pants in anger and effort, "And ya forget it, I slam yer stupid Nebulame teef next time!" Singe just sighs, hovering in the air as Bravestarr falls into one of the fissures Rumble has opened but eventually the ear splitting sound of the hammers gets to be too much. "Your name is Rumble! Understood! NOW GIVE IT A REST ALREADY!" He peers into the trench. "Going to have to make sure he doesn't survive down there...